


Hunters are hunted

by The_Infinant_One



Category: Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Brotherly Love, Dean hunts monsters, Demons, F/M, Human Barry, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural Creatures, Tense, barry hunts monsters, hunter barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Infinant_One/pseuds/The_Infinant_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. He couldn't stop Sam from going to college when their dad needed them the most, Barry, the boy he took in when Sam left, died in an explosion Dean accidentally set off, and Dean knew he was the reason his dad was dead. </p>
<p>So when he hears that Barry was alive he went out to search for him in order to amend and make something right for someone. </p>
<p>That plans goes to hell when Barry finds him first and tries to kill him. Once he was certain Barry was too far gone, Dean knew he had to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters are hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap I need to stop creating new stories. I'm sill in the works of writing my other ones so don't worry about that. Anyways, this is also a story inspired from my original Beginning of the End (can be found on Wattpad) except in this one I'll be using tv characters instead of my own OC's. Hope you enjoy this trainwreck :)

4-19-2001

To the unfortunate person who stumbled on this letter，

I have had many weird dreams throughout my short pathetic on the run life but they never repeated like this one. It always was a blur but I could picture a group of teens around an abandoned area fighting a monster I have never seen. It had the form of a boy, a messy haired boy who couldn't be anywhere over 18 years old, but from experience with this stuff I knew what it really was. A demonic creature possessing a 'meat suit'. If you found this letter I'm guessing you know too. If you didn't well... surprise bitch.

Anyways, I saw a group of teens fighting black ninja looking creatures and a dark haired girl with a bow. The next scene was a strawberry blond girl in her late teens screaming and I guess Banshee because that noise was inhumane. I Couldn't hear what she screamed but I knew her voice full of pain and despair while she was kneeling by the boy, or creature, who seemed to have passed out. Don't tell me how I know but I swear they're in Southern California in a small ish town.

I'd never seen them in my life but I had to find out soon or else I'd go crazy. As for me? I'm holed up somewhere hunting (alone) a "man" aka demon/monster in Arizona. His name's Clay Johnston and he's one mean mother fucker. I'm writing this so if something happens to me, you can bring this son of a bitch down and maybe decipher whatever my dream means. So if you're reading and want to do something, good luck.  
B.A.

"Someone actually wrote this?" John Winchester shook his head in disbelief.

"Well it's worth checking out." Dean replied beside him. The father and son were at their friend's Ellen's place drinking away. Sam  
recently just left them for college leaving an eery silence behind. Ellen on the other hand had other ideas and smacked down a hand written letter to the men making them read it through the buzz of the alcohol.

"The letter was written a month ago. This person is probably already dead. If not, It could be a trap. I mean look at this. "Demonic creature, banshee" this person is screaming "come get me" to every one." John slurred.

"Dad, c'mon, this could be important. I mean, it gives us something to do since-."

"Don't you dare mention him." John's aura changed into a hostile one.

"Hey." Ellen cut him off. "You don't have to take it but nobody else would. If you don't take it I'll just throw this letter away and let this person die because you two were so wrapped up in your heads to do what you guys do."

"I'm too old for this shit." John mumbled.

"You're 46 and he's 22. Now get your asses up and sobered so you can leave." Ellen commanded.

After some brief arguing Ellen won and the next day John and Dean were off to Arizona to hunt down the writer of the letter. There was one truth to that letter at least. There was a man named Clay and he was one son of a bitch to track down and kill. He was a wealthy vampire and the two practically had to kill the whole mansion household to reach him.

"You think the writer is here?" Dean asked out of breath.

"If he was, he's either dead or dying. Surviving in a mansion full of vamps? I doubt he's alive."

"No harm in checking I guess."

They checked for trap doors, secret passageways, but didn't find anything until Dean heard a knocking in Clay's bedroom. The two cautiously walked in with guns drawn and cautiously crept to the source of the noise which happened to be coming from the bathroom. When Dean signaled that he was ready John burst the door open ready for anything but not for the sight before him.

"Holy shit." Dean remarked and ran to the tub where two scrawny, underfed kids were tied up with an IV drawing blood from them. John checked one while Dean checked the other. The boy John checked had shoulder length oily blond hair and had a chiseled face with Snow White skin that was cold to the touch. If he had to estimate, Dean had to say the kid was around 18-20.

"He's not breathing..." John announced as he slowly pulled the IV out. Dean on the other hand was too busy with the brunette boy who was barely conscious but on the brink of death. Looking closer, this kid was a baby still. No older than 13.

"Hey, hey, hey. Stay with me kid." Dean grabbed the kid by the shoulders slightly shaking him. John moved to Dean and the kid and pulled out the IV. Together, they hauled the unconcious boy to the Impala and took him to the nearest hospital.

\---

Dean checked his watch for about the millionth time in the past hour. He waited in the hospital lobby for the kid to wake up while his dad went to bury the body of the other dead boy. John ordered him to stay just in case the kid had important information. The mansion full of vamps couldn't be the only one and this kid was on a big key for unraveling something big. Even if his dad didn't order him to stay, Dean would have. When he saw the boy, he could only think of Sam when he was that age and his heart swelled. He had to make sure the boy was safe.

Dean heard his fake name finally be called and went to retrieve information. To the nurses Dean was the older brother. When Dean walked into the room, the boy stared up at him wide eyed and scared.

 

"Please don't hurt me." The wounded boy whispered pleadingly.

 

Dean felt like his heart was going to burst so he smiled, sat on the bed, and comforted the boy telling him that he was safe.

"What's your name?"

"Barry Allen."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Preview for the next chapter:

John decided to take Barry in after they found out the vamps killed Barry's parents. Dean was impressed at the kid's fast learning skills and enjoyed having him around. It was like having Sam all over again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This should be interesting.. For you and me. I wrote the original in like, 2013 so I don't know what's going to happen either. I'm probably going to do so many alterations. I'm gonna stop now.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is nice, it keeps me going. Thanks!
> 
> Contact me:  
> Kik: nyrmak998161  
> Tumblr: that-one-asian1


End file.
